Une sale manie
by Lounacat
Summary: (Défi : les manies) Rhadamanthe et Saga profitent tranquillement de la vie à deux, avec avec ses joies et... Disons ses difficultés. Autres participantes : Aeter, Baka, Lorientad, PerigrinTouque, Shéraz et Zexy


Bonjour à toute et tous

C'est reparti pour un nouveau défi

thème de Aeter : les manies

mon personnage par Lorientad : Rhadamanthe

durée de réalisation : plus ou moins 1 semaine

nombre de mots : libre

autres participantes : Aeter, Baka27, Lorientad, PerigrinTouque, Shéraz et Zexy

je vous invite à aller les lire également. Merci pour elles.

Pour cet OS vous retrouvez le couple Rhadamanthe / Saga.

Je préviens car je sais que ce couple ne passe pas pour certaines -non Peri, tu poses la tronçonneuse-

je remercie au passage Leti et Loka qui ont été mes Muses alors que je me creusais les neurones pour trouver une idée.

et merci à Lorientad ma bêta frustrée par mes morceaux de fic, tu n'as pas fini de souffrir ma pauvre ;)

D'avance merci pour vos review, ça fait toujours plaisir ;)

Je répondrais aux anonymes dans un 2ème chapitre. Il paraît qu'il faut le faire dans un forum, mais vu qu'il est impossible de mettre le lien pour que les lecteurs puisse les lire, je préfère procéder de cette façon pour que vous n'attendiez pas trop longtemps.

bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Une sale manie<strong>

Rhadamanthe ouvrit les yeux en sentant son amour se lever. Il lui attrapa le bras pour l'attirer vers lui.

- Laisses-le pleurer, il faut qu'il apprenne.  
>- De toute façon, il faut que je me lève j'ai promis à Kanon de m'entraîner avec lui ce matin.<br>- Si tôt ?  
>- Oui, il part au Japon dans la matinée et il en a besoin pour déstresser.<br>- Non mais, il se rend compte qu'il a de la chance d'avoir un frère comme toi ? Répliqua le juge faussement offusqué.  
>- Il s'en rend compte et en abuse, s'amusa Saga en embrassant son amant pour qu'il le libère, il se dirigea vers la porte en lançant, j'arrive mon bébé.<p>

Le Whyvern se redressa sur le coude, la tête dans la main, pour mieux observer, ou plutôt contempler, l'homme de sa vie, sourire aux lèvres. Le Gémeaux au saut du lit c'était quelque chose. Les cheveux en bataille, baillant et grimaçant pour garder les yeux ouverts, il tenait plus du zombie que du chevalier jusqu'au petit déjeuner qu'ils prenaient en parlant peu. Même si les discussions animées de son ex ne le dérangeait pas, et parfois, il devait l'avouer lui manquait, Rhadamanthe préférait leurs matins paisibles.

Le juge, lui était alerte dès le réveil et plus encore s'il faisait l'amour avant de se lever. Il avait fait cette constatation avec Kanon et voulu transmettre la méthode à Saga. Il y renonça en remarquant qu'elle avait l'effet inverse sur le Gémeaux en titre. Quoique, ce ne fut pas tout à fait exact, le chevalier se rendormant systématiquement après leurs ébats matinaux, le spectre l'appliquait fourbement pour le maintenir au lit lorsque c'était nécessaire. Cette tactique avait beaucoup fait rire le jumeau à qui il l'avait raconté.

- Oh oui ! Tu as faim mon petit chou. Papa va te donner à manger et aujourd'hui c'est tonton Aiolia qui va te garder.

Rhadamanthe riait en savourant du lit la scène qui se déroulait dans la cuisine. Entendre Saga l'usurpateur, le demi-dieu qui trompa Hadès, bêtifié ainsi, cela valait son pesant d'or. D'autant que c'était leur secret, son amour l'aurait assurément massacré si cela s'était ébruité.

- Il faudrait quand même qu'on lui trouve un nom ! Lui cria le spectre sans obtenir de réponse.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de répéter, dorloter rendait son amant sourd. Le juge se remit sur le dos et ferma les yeux souriant aux bruits de leur bonheur tranquille. Après des débuts difficiles, ils pouvaient enfin profiter pleinement de leur relation. La rupture fut plus douloureuse qu'il ne l'aurait pensé et la plaie fut rouverte lorsque Kanon voulu le récupérer. Rhadamanthe se rendit compte qu'il l'aimait toujours. Pourtant il aimait Saga. Les deux hommes étaient si différents.

Un éternel adolescent, c'est bien comme cela que l'on pouvait qualifier son ex, alors que son jumeau était plus mature, plus posé... Le Whyvern eut un petit rire en repensant à la suggestion d'Eaque, ménage à trois... Et puis quoi encore ! Pour la première fois de sa longue existence le fils de Zeus s'était senti perdu. Kanon semblait sincère dans ses regrets, du moins c'était ce que pensait Saga. Cependant, bien qu'il en ait eu le cœur serré, jamais le gardien du troisième temple ne chercha à l'influencer dans un sens ou dans l'autre.

Un autre que lui aurait sans doute donné une seconde chance au coupable, mais pas lui. Il avait trop souffert et ce n'était que justice que le dragon des mers souffre à son tour. La bonne vieille loi du talion, après tout il en était l'instigateur, quel juge aurait-il fait s'il avait ignoré ce crime envers lui-même. Kanon s'était rendu compte qu'il l'aimait, qu'il ne pouvait vivre sans lui, et bien assister à son bonheur auprès de Saga serait son châtiment. Sa faute était impardonnable.

Pourtant, il avait finalement pardonné et une fois de plus à cause ou peut-être grâce à Saga. C'était incroyable comme il aimait son frère et comme il était malgré tout là pour lui, se disait parfois Rhadamanthe. Mais qu'y avait-il de si extraordinaire, après tout lui aussi soutenait ses frères, même si parfois il se retenait de les réduire en bouillie. Kanon s'était finalement lui aussi reconstruit grâce à Shaka et Shun qu'il voyait de plus en plus souvent. Mieux encore, avec la patience de Saga, leur relation était redevenue amicale.

Et de la patience, son amant n'en manquait pas, contrairement à son ex... Rhadamanthe grimaça. Depuis le temps qu'ils étaient ensembles, il avait toujours la sale manie de les comparer et cela l'agaçait prodigieusement, tout comme le fait que Saga s'en accommode si facilement. Comme il ne s'offusquait pas non plus que le juge soit un maniaque du rangement... Il y a des sujets de dispute plus graves que nos petites habitudes de vieux célibataires endurcis, plaisantait-il en l'embrassant.

Vieux à 26 ans ! S'offensait faussement le juge, car après tout son aimé avait trois ans de plus. Néanmoins, l'inconvénient de cette patience était qu'il aurait été malvenu qu'il fasse des reproches sur les manies de son cher et tendre. D'ailleurs, Rhadamanthe en était venu à se demander si ce n'était pas une stratégie de fermer les yeux sur toutes ses...

- RHADAMANTHE ! Hurla Saga en sortant furieux de la salle de bain.

Sauf celle-là, songea le juge en rentrant la tête dans les épaules et serrant des dents.

- Que tu ne tires pas la chasse à chaque fois pour économiser l'eau, soit ! Mais je t'ai répété je ne sais combien de fois de fermer le couvercle ! C'est la troisième fois cette semaine ! Ras le bol ! Donc TU vas le laver comme ça tu imprimeras peut-être ! Tança le Gémeaux en lui donnant le chaton trempé qu'il tenait par la peau du cou.

Tandis que leur bébé passait en mode tigre féroce, le fautif se dirigea vers la salle de bain en soupirant à l'idée de la bataille qu'il allait devoir livrer. Il était clair qu'il aurait été moins ardu affronter tous les dieux de l'Olympe que de donner le bain au chaton.

Fin.

* * *

><p>"Laver un chat exige de la force, de la persévérance, une grande conviction - et un chat. Ce dernier ingrédient est le plus difficile à se procurer." Stéphen Baker<p>

Vous savez maintenant qui est l'OC. Et oui, il est petit mais tiens un rôle important.

Pour ceux qui diraient que ce n'est pas un personnage autant que vous sachiez la vérité...

C'est Saga qui m'a menacé !

*s'enfuit en courant*


End file.
